


Not a Coward

by Snail_mail



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Attempted Murder, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snail_mail/pseuds/Snail_mail
Summary: When a mysterious killer targets Kazuichi in his cottage one night, he has to pick between his fight or flight response...





	1. Keep Running (Chapter 1)

**_***BANG BANG BANG***_ **

****

Kazuichi was scared, having locked himself in his cottage in the dead of night, hiding behind his door, his killer on the other side as he sobbed and searched for any means of barricading his door, he wasn’t going to kill anyone, if he did, he’d probably die anyway. He scrambled to his dresser and shoved it against the door, stifling the harsh barrage of attacks against his door for a brief minute, before it stopped and he sighed, backing away.

That was until a rock plummeted through and shattered the mechanics window, startling him and increasing his heart rate exponentially as his pursuer climbed through the window, eyeing him with cold intent to kill.

"Souda-San… don’t run, it’ll be easier for me if you just let me kill you, I’ll even make it quick,” They said bluntly.

Kazuichi shook his head and began crying harder, he had trusted this person, and here they were to murder him in cold blood, for their own selfish gain, He didn’t even think this person had the heart to do something like this. His thoughts were interrupted when the killer swung at him, brandishing a knife that screamed deadly to Kazuichi, Thankfully, his gangly limbs came in handy when dodging the attack as he ducked under the person’s arm, His arm was grazed by the blade and he cried out as his jumpsuit natural yellow became a dirty blood orange. He quickly leapt through his Cottage window and began running, he didn’t know where, but it’d have to be safe enough that he could survive until daytime, where he could reveal the killer for who they are-

He yelped as his killer, surprisingly fast caught up to him, flinging the kitchen knife at Kazuichi, and this time it cut his leg, to which he cried out in agony, more blood seeping through as he collapsed to the ground, hearing the rapid footsteps coming closer he only had one instinct-

He wasn’t sure If it was just him spending too much time around Nagito, or if he was genuinely feeling this way, but he kept hoping as he grabbed the knife, pulled it out with a grunt, and threw it in the direction of his killer who was almost close enough to grab him now, he turned too quickly to see the damage, but an assuring yelp of pain proved that maybe he wasn’t as unlucky as he thought. He was limping now, running and stumbling as his arm and leg both throbbed painfully, making him aware of how much blood he must be losing,

He felt as if he lost his killer and smiled happily as he made it to the airport, he faintly remembered a storage cupboard with an inside lock and dried food supplies inside, once inside, he’d be hidden and safe.

He rushed into the airport and grinned ecstatically, he was going to make It, he was going to finally be free of this fucking nightmare, he only wished things could go back to normal after this, no one had to die, he wasn’t dead after all so all he had to do was survive until morning and find Hajime, Chiaki, Nekomaru maybe, and seek sanctuary, no one was getting past Nekomaru anyways.

He found the storage room and dashed in, shoes squeaking against the floor as he turned, he grinned as he shut the door roughly, reaching out to the lock the door…

That was when the despair hit him, his eyes darted down to see the lock broken, forcefully bashed and destroyed beforehand, and he could feel his heart in his throat suffocating him as he heard quiet footsteps in the airport, he crouched down in the corner and prayed he wouldn’t be found, he held his hand to his mouth to stifle his sobs, he couldn’t die like this, eyes open wide as the door creaked open eerily, and cautiously, a shadow loomed above him, swallowing him up almost, and he felt as if he couldn’t breathe in those seconds… all the oxygen gone from his system, light headed as he began crying, not out of fear however, but out of pure relief.

_“Kazuichi- what happened…?”_


	2. Fuyuhiko's Investigation

Fuyuhiko dashed into the closet and looked him over, looking both agitated and full of worry. “What the fuck happened to you?” He scolded, grimacing at the wound in Kazuichi’s leg. “stop crying- jeez-“ Fuyuhiko wasn’t sure how to handle this, he couldn’t say he was entirely apathetic as he looked at the weeping mechanic, in fact he’d dare say his heart almost melted at the sight, pity perhaps? Or maybe just a pure fondness for the sharp toothed dope. He felt bad when his harsh tone only made Kazuichi cry harder, only to realise that he couldn’t stand

“Easy man- try balancing- there,” He instructed calmly, helping the injured man get up and walk out of the closet, and into the golden lit airport lobby, the sunrise giving the area an early morning glow. The pair managed to get to the entrance when they heard rapid pairs of footsteps approaching them quickly. Fuyuhiko felt Kazuichi flinch and tense, but calm as they both saw the horde of remaining students approaching them.

“Kazuichi! Fuyuhiko?” Hinata blinked in confusion, watching as the two of them hobbled out of the airport. He took Kazuichi off Fuyuhiko’s hands just as the mechanic passed out, whether it was from blood loss or exhaustion Fuyuhiko didn’t know, but he was still worried for Kazuichi. Everyone was there from what he could tell, and he looked at everyone who was there, squinting to see any sort of hint at to who could have tried to kill the mechanic.

Blood and bandages. Roughly applied as if in a rush, and a discreet attempt to hide his left hand, Gundham stood near the back, not looking at Kazuichi, his gaze off somewhere else. his left hand in his pocket most likely to hide his injury. Fuyuhiko glared and was about to say something before he noticed a very prominent yet oddly discreet limp that Ibuki was sporting, he furrowed his brow, unsure what to think now, ‘ _two suspects, ok, I can work with-‘_  His trail of thought was interrupted when he thought of the bashed in lock of the closet that he found Kazuichi in, following his hunch he indeed saw bruising on Nekomaru’s knuckles.

Fuyuhiko frowned, he wondered how the hell Hinata did this so easily, looking at the other student he saw Hinata helping Kazuichi to the hospital, Kazuichi’s being discovered too unsafe. Clearly, he was more focused on Kazuichi’s wellbeing for now, Fuyuhiko could understand that since usually at this point people would be presented with a corpse rather than an injured friend. Fuyuhiko wasn’t a touchy person so he felt it was now his responsibility to investigate whatever happened to Kazuichi. He felt it was only right to give him that service after being attacked in his own cottage.

Fuyuhiko looked over what he knew, after hearing an account from Kazuichi and investigating the hut, he felt uncertain about who the culprit could be, The door was unharmed and although Nekomaru is athletic, his size would prevent him from entering through the window, where the crackled glass left a hole big enough to maybe fit Gundham.

The only problem with Gundham being the culprit is that he had an alibi, he and Hinata were trying to summon a demon last night, Sonia being too busy with mikan. Ibuki was the last possibility, and with that is how he ended up at the musician’s door.

“Oh! Heya Fuyu-hi-ko!~” The colourful girl grinned, opening her door “What’s up?” She asked. Fuyuhiko huffed “I’m here to ask where you were the night Kazuichi was attacked.” He said softly.

“Hmm, I was in my dorm with Hinata,” She shrugged “But ooh! Ohh!” She gasped and grinned _“I heard some wicked weird stuff going on…”_


End file.
